


Stress Relief

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Kung saan nag-surprise visit si Baekhyun at Yohan kay Chanyeol sa opisina at habang mahimbing ng tulog ang bata, naglalaro naman ang matatanda sa kabila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise din sa inyo. Stonyoyon nagsulat si Mama ng angst tas biglang may smut? 
> 
> Lapit na ikasal ang mga panganay ko, huhu 😭
> 
> As usual, I don't proofread. 
> 
> Sa mga makakabasa nito, this chapter is a part of an SNS AU which is posted on my twitter @/sojuexo. Check it out!

Baekhyun and Yohan walk hand in hand papasok sa opisina ni Chanyeol para sunduin ito. Because of the upcoming wedding, minamadali na ni Chanyeol tapusin ang mga nakabinbin na trabaho para rin sa honeymoon, wala munang istorbo. Matagal na rin kasi noong huling na-solo n'ya si Baekhyun, balak pa naman nilang iwanan muna si Yohan sa mga magulang n'ya ng isang linggo habang nasa bakasyon. Gustuhin man nilang isama, hindi pa pwede ang mga bata. 

Ayos na rin yun, at least masosolo n'ya si Baekhyun kahit isang linggo lang, hindi na nga s'ya makapag-intay eh. Tangina, sisiguraduhin n'ya na walang parte ng katawan ni Baekhyun ang hindi n'ya naaangkin bago sila umuwi. 

European travel ang honeymoon nila pero ang dila ni Chanyeol, magtu-tour din sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun.

Kaya eto s'ya ngayon at sobrang busy sa mga tinatapos n'yang plates kaya hindi na n'ya namalayan na dumating pala ang mag-ama n'ya. 

it's beyond six in the evening at wala nang ibang empleyadong natira sa opisina bukod sa gwardya at kay Chanyeol, may no OT policy kasi s'ya hangga't maaari hindi pwedeng mag-OT ang mga employees n'ya unless may mga tinatapos na urgent tasks. Noon, si Jongin lang naman ang madalas mag-OT pero dahil na rin sa kinausap s'ya ni Baekhyun, hindi na rin nito nginangarag si Jongin kung di naman dapat. 

Madilim na rin sa labas at tanging isang lampshade lang at monitor ng computer at tab n'ya ang nagbibigay ilaw sa kwarto, nakalimutan na rin n'yang sindihan ang ilaw dahil nakatuon ang atensyon n'ya sa ginagawa. 

Halos mapatalon si Chanyeol sa upuan nang may maaaninag s'yang batang nakatayo sa gilid n'ya. 

"Shi- Oh my god, Yohan?!" Yawa, akala n'ya multo.

"Ady! Ady! Ady!" the little boy giggles at his daddy's expression. 

"You scared the heck out of me!" Binuhat ito ni Chanyeol bago bigyan ng mga halik ang anak sa leeg nito. "Wait, how are you here?! Where's your Papa?" 

"Hi," Baekhyun emerges from the connecting room kung saan tumatanggap ng mga bisita at clients si Chanyeol. He skips towards the two boys at humalik kay Chanyeol. "Busy?"

"Why are you two here? This is such a pleasant surprise." Ngumiti sa Chanyeol habang hinahapit ang bewang ni Baekhyun palapit sa kanila. 

"Sinusundo ka namin. Maiba naman, di ba? Laging ikaw taga-hatid sundo naman eh." 

"Wait, did you commute papunta rito?"

Hindi naman sa against si Chanyeol sa idea ng commuting pero against s'ya sa idea na nahihirapan si Baekhyun at naiinitan si Yohan sa byahe. 

Mabuti na lang at umiling si Baekhyun. "We called Manong para pick up-in kami. Pinauwi ko na rin s'ya, alam ko naman na andito yung kotse mo eh." 

"Good." he leaves another kiss on Baekhyun's plump lips. "Can you take Yohan muna sa kabila? Let him watch cartoons sa TV, tapusin ko lang to ha? Thirty minutes lang, Mahal." 

"Okay, Boss." he winks as he takes the child from Chanyeol's grasp. There's a certain hint of mischief in his eyes na agad namang naintindihan ni Chanyeol. 

Mukhang may binabalak itong fiancee n'ya ano. 

Tapusin ko na nga itong plates nang masimulan na namin. 

Two episodes of PJ Masks later at naka-tulog ulit si Yohan kaya pinaligiran ito ng mga unan ni Baekhyun habang mahimbing ang tulog sa sofa. 

Then, Baekhyun slips into his other baby's office. 

Kunot ang noo no Chanyeol na nagko-concentrate sa ginagawa n'ya. He smiled a bit nanh makitang pumasok si Baekhyun, "Sorry, Mahal this is taking a while. Gusto mo mauna na muna kayo ni Yohan? I can call Manong naman to pick you guys up, sorry talaga ha? Kinukulit na kasi ako ng client-" 

He stops mid-sentence nang hatakin ni Baekhyun ang swivel chair at umupo sa lap n'ya. "It's fine. You look so stressed, pwede ka ba'ng mag-break for a while?" 

He sighs at yumakap kay Baekhyun bago ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg nito. 

"Sounds fantastic." he mumbles against his skin. 

Baekhyun maneuvers para kumandong paharap sa kanya and suddenly, he begins grinding against Chanyeol habang itinataas ang mukha nito, kissing away his frown. 

"Give me ten minutes, I promise I'll make you feel better." Baekhyun said through the kiss. 

HOY KAYO YUNG ANAK N'YO NASA LABAS LANG!!!

"Shit, Mahal, I missed you so much... It's been so long," sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakapikit na nilalasap ang halik ni Baekhyun pababa sa leeg n'ya. 

The latter succeeds in unbottoning his dark blue silk shirt and begins latching in his nipples which aroused Chanyeol even more. 

Gustong gusto na kumawala ng tite n'ya mula sa slacks n'ya, and Baekhyun is only doing the bare minimum. 

Nakakagat sa ibabang labi si Chanyeol na may ngisi. "Are we gonna fuck in my office? It's been a while since we did that. Mas maganda sana if office hours, there should be thrill-"

"We're not gonna fuck." nadismaya si Chanyeol nang umalis sa kandungan n'ya si Baekhyun. 

"What? Eh bakit pinatigas mo ako? Mahal naman eh?" 

The other chuckles lowly, "We're not gonna fuck but..." he kneels before Chanyeol's very, very hard on. 

"I'm gonna give you the best fucking blowjob in your entire life." 

Diretso ang titig ni Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Chanyeol habang marahan na humahalik sa umbok ng pantalon nito habang ang mga palad n'ya ay humahagod sa mga hita ni Chanyeol. 

"Ugh, Mahal just take me in your mouth na, please." 

"Sandali, wag kang atat." Unti unting tinatanggal ni Baekhyun ang belt ni Chanyeol, pagkatapos ibinaba ang zipper n'ya. "Wag kang maingay ha, natutulog ang anak natin." 

"Yes, Papa." 

"If you make loud noises, I'll stop." banta pa nito. Chanyeol could only afford to nod nang simulang hagurin ni Baekhyun ang tite nito na bumabakat na sa boxers n'ya. 

Chanyeol let's out quiet but breathy moans. He jolts upwards nang maramdaman n'yang marahang kinagat ni Baekhyun ang ulo ng tite n'ya. 

"Tangina," 

Then, Baekhyun frees him from his restraining underwear bago hinalikan ang ulo n'yang basang basa na agad from the precum. 

He bucks up, pleading, "Mahal, isubo mo na." 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun, nage-enjoy sa itsura ng fiance n'yang nagmamakaawa na para lang chupain n'ya. 

He takes out his tongue, a ghost of a smirk still playing on his lips then, diniin n'ya ang dila n'ya sa mismong butas ng burat ni Chanyeol making the latter squirm on his seat. 

"No noises, Mahal." paalala n'ya bago sinimulang paglaruan ang ulo ng tite nito at dinila-dilaan na parang ice cream lang. 

Ang kaibahan nito sa ice cream, ang tite hindi nalulusaw pero pareho namang creamy eh. Mainit nga lang yung sa tite. 

"Shit, baby please, subo mo lahat sige na." ani Chanyeol habang pinapanood so Baekhyun na paglaruan s'ya. 

"Wag lang maingay sabi eh, makulit ka ba?" dinakma itonni Baekhyun at mahigpit na pinulupot ang mga daliri sa base ng tite ni Chanyeol. 

"Sorry, fuck!" 

Sinumulan s'ya nitong salsalin habang sinasampal ang ulo ng burat sa mainit n'yang dila. 

"Tangina, Mahal, fuck!" he stares at Baekhyun's beautiful features.

His flushed cheeks, pink lips and wet tongue, his milky white, soft skin and his gorgeous eyes. Napaka-ganda na, sobrang sarap pa. Chanyeol thought he hit the fucking jackpot. 

"Fuck, I'm almost there, Baekhyun, shit!" mabilis na inilabas masok ni Baekhyun ang galit na galit na tite sa bibig n'ya habang ang dila n'ya ay humahagod sa ilalim nito. 

Chanyeol was about to cum inside Baekhyun's mouth nang biglang umalingawngaw ang iyak ni Yohan mula sa kabilang kwarto. 

"Ay, nagising!" Mabilis na tumayo si Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang paligid ng labi n'ya ay kinuha ang spray bottle ng alcohol bago nilagyan ang kamay n'ya. 

"Mahal, teka we're not done-"

"Gago, umiiyak na anak natin no! Mamaya ka na!" 

Hindi na naka-sagot pa si Chanyeol nang lumabas si Baekhyun para puntahan si Yohan leaving him and his blue balls alone. 

Andun na eh, puputok na. Ramdam na n'ya sa puson n'ya eh, punyawa naman talaga, oo. 

Mahal na mahal n'ya si Yohan pero parang gusto n'ya muna ito pagbakasyunin sa mga magulang n'ya. Charot. Eh di pinalayas s'ya ni Baekhyun?

Napa-sabunot na lang sa buhok si Chanyeol at bumulong, "Anak ka ng pogi, Yohan. Lintik." 

Anak nga ng pogi.


End file.
